Powerless
by starlight0017
Summary: Kagome goes home after a battle with Naraku. when the moon mysteriously vanishes, inu tries to hide it frm her while tryng to find out what happened. what happens to his powers? who is this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Kagome goes back to her own time after a battle with Naraku. When the moon mysteriously vanishes a week before the night of No Moon, Inuyasha tries to hide id while searching for the one who is responsible for the lost moon. But what happens to Inuyasha's powers? And who is this new enemy that is after our favorite hanyou?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to him. This story is just for pure enjoyment. **

**Thank you to my friend aiwin for pointing out my ending was cliche. I fix it just for you, buddy!

* * *

**

**Powerless**

By starlight017

Chapter 1: Going home

Inuyasha watched as Kagome climbed into the well.

"I'll be back in three days. Don't come for me until then- I have a test to study for," she said.

"Keh, you and your tests," said Inuyasha. He glared intently at the miko. "What's so important about them anyway? They are not helping you sense the Jewel Shards any faster."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because you keep on going back to take your stupid tests, we have to wait for you. You are the only one who can sense the Jewel Shards.

"Inuyasha," said the miko

"What?"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face slammed to the forest floor as the weight of the necklace he wore grew heavy. When the weight subsided, he jumped up and glared at Kagome.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, KAGOME?!" he yelled maliciously.

"FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE JERK, IDIOT!" Kagome yelled back. She jumped down the bone eaters well, leaving the feudal era and entering the modern day era.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters well still fuming. 

_I can't believe him, _she thought. _We fight Naraku like we always do; Naraku injures me while I try to help Inuyasha, and then Inuyasha blames himself because he promised to protect me. Then when I say I am going home to buy more food and study for a big math test, he becomes angry and says that again. And here I was starting to think that he actually cared about me. All I am to him is a shard detector. _

She opened the door to the shrine and saw her three future friends talking to Grandpa.

"I'm sorry, but Kagome has a bad case of mononucleosis- highly contagious right now," said Grandpa.

"Oh, well can you tell her we stop by?" said one of them.

"Yes, I will. Take care now," said Grandpa.

Kagome waited until her friends were out of sight before going towards the house.

"Grandpa," she said. She was trying hard not to hit him on the head, but that did not stop the menacing tone from coming out as she spoke.

"Ah, Kagome, you are looking better," said Grandpa. He looked at her nervously as she approached him.

"DO I LOOK SICK TO YOU!?" she screamed.

"Well I did not know when you were coming back, so I had to come up with an excuse," he said. "I've run out of all of the sicknesses I know of so I used that medical book you gave me for my birthday. I still don't understand why I need it- don't you like the excuses I was using?"

Kagome smirked. Tired of her grandpa using sicknesses that were old and unheard of, she bought a medical book and gave it to him for his birthday. Thank goodness she did, because he had had to use excuses a lot lately.

" Well, at least you used an excuse that I could actually catch," she said.

* * *

Inuyasha stood where the miko left him, frustrated and confused. 

_What the heck was that about?_ he thought. _All I said was that all these stops are slowing us down. Sheesh, she didn't have to use __**that **__word._

A twig snapped behind him interrupting his thoughts. Inuyasha turned around and saw Shippo and Miroku walking towards the well.

"Ah, so it was you and Kagome we heard, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Did you two have a fight again?"

"Yea," said Inuyasha.

"…And?"

"What?"

"Did you two make up?" asked Shippo.

"…"

"Inuyasha, you should go and apologize to Kagome right now," said Shippo.

"He's probably going to wait for us to leave before he goes and gets her," said Miroku.

"How do you know?" asked Shippo. Both were oblivious to the fact that the hanyou was listening to their every word with a malicious stare.

"Well, you know Inuyasha and his pride. He never wants to admit he's wrong," answered Miroku.

"MONK!" yelled Inuyasha at Miroku. He hit both Miroku and Shippo.

"Well, I guess we should leave Shippo," said Miroku.

" Wait," said Shippo. He went over to Inuyasha and sniffed him.

"What are you doing, runt?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you smell funny," said Shippo.

"What?"

"You smell like you do before you lose your powers."

"Shippo, that's not possible. My powers don't disappear for another seven days," said Inuyasha. As he said this, he realized he could not smell Shippo or Kagome's scents as well as usual. "What the heck?"

"We should probably go back to the village, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Yea," said Inuyasha.

As the three walked away, the grass surrounding the well shimmered and then parted, revealing two tiny red eyes.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo headed back to the village silently. As they neared Kaede's hut, Inuyasha stopped Miroku.

"What?" said the monk.

"Don't mention this to anyone, Miroku," Inuyasha said. Miroku stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. There ain't anything wrong with me, so why bother tellin?"

"Inuyasha, something **is** wrong if Shippo thinks you smell like a human. You even said that your senses aren't as strong. Kaede might-," began Miroku.

"There ain't anything wrong with me so the old hag won't be able to do anything," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Fine but if you start becoming any more like a human, I will tell Kagome."

"Fine," said Inuyasha.

They walked to the front of Kaede's where Shippo, Sango, and Kaede were talking.

"Inuyasha," said Kaede, "Shippo tells us that ye be smelling like a human. Is this true?" Inuyasha turned and glared at Shippo.

"What you tell them for, Shippo! There ain't anything wrong with me! I am fine!"

"But Inuyasha, you smell like a human. The new moon isn't for another week. And kagome always says that medicinal herbs can cure almost anything so I thought-"

"THERE AIN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH ME!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Strange things have been happening," said Kaede. "Are ye sure you are alright? The moonflowers (1) are acting strange- as if the moon has disappeared."

"I'm fine, you old hag, so stop worrying. Look if it gets any worse I'll tell Kagome but right now I'm fine so stop your nagging. Besides the sun is about to go down we'll see what's going on with the moon."

A few hours later, the group waited as day turned to night. When Inuyasha did not change, he turned and looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Told ya," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Sango, "Look at the moon."

"What about it? I haven't changed so the moon should be- what the heck?" said Inuyasha as he looked at the moon. The white sphere, which should have been showing a sliver of its orb, was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sorry its taken so long and is so short, but i wanted to get this part out of the way before I lost what i was going to say. Up next: Chapter 3: The Test

Please review!


End file.
